warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Berrynose's Death...Part of the Warrior Cats Death by Their Names series
Berrynose's Death by Blossomfire101 (talk) 20:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC)B My name is Berrynose, a cream-colored tom with amber eyes. "I think it is time for me to go, Poppyfrost needs you, but I love you, Berrynose," Honeyfern said. I didn't want to leave her. "Honeyfern, I love you and Poppyfrost," I said. "I can't decide." "When you are in StarClan, we will tell you who you are meant to be with," Honeyfern said. Honeyfern was fading. "Bye, my love!" I called after her. Soon enough I was a faded too. I slowly became awake. Honeyfern has recently been in my dreams, meeting me. I always wanted to fall asleep, hear her voice, and be there forever. But I had a mate, Poppyfrost, and StarClan will tell me who I shall be with. The warriors' den was full of sleeping cats, some of the nests were empty. I walked out, hoping not to wake any of them. I was successful and padded out of the clearing. Sun shone and leaves rustled. I loved ThunderClan territory and couldn't imagine what it is like in the other Clans. My two children, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, came padding over to me. They were almost warriors, and they were understanding more about life. "Hey, hey Dad, why does Mom cry a lot?" asked Molepaw. I hesitated. "Many cats died in the Dark Forest battle, her mother and your grandmother, Sorreltail, died." I almost choked up. Cherrypaw frowned. "Sorreltail's our grandmother?" the little ginger cat asked. "Yes," I answered. "Doesn't that mean Brackenfur's our grandfather?" Molepaw squeaked. "Yes," I answered briskly. Molepaw bounced away, Cherrypaw following him. Molepaw was heading straight towards the golden-brown tabby tom, Brackenfur. I needed to check on Poppyfrost. She would be crying by the lake, and I needed her to stop her greiving before she gets sick. I really don't know how you get sick from grief but thats what Jayfeather said. I padded out of camp before it got busy, so I would get a chance to go on a patrol. The forest was welcoming, prey scrambled around and the grass was soft. I knew I couldn't hang around while my mate is crying her eyes out. I ran, sprinted towards the lake, some leaves slapped me in the face but I ignored them. My mind was covered with Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost, and Poppyfrost. The lake's clear water came into view. A tortoiseshell-and-white figure was standing by the lake. Poppyfrost. "Poppyfrost?" I called to her. "B-Berrynose," she sobbed. I padded over to her and her face was covered in dry tears. Her fur was matted and tangled. "You need a cleaning," I said and I began to groom her. She didn't flinch away and she let me groom her. It took awhile fur her fur to become shiny and clean. "I know about Sorreltail but she's gone, watching over you from the stars. Once you slip away you will see her, but now the Clan needs every warrior." I explained. Poppyfrost toughened up. "Okay, Berrynose," she said. "Let's catch a patrol," I said as we raced back to camp. My vole, mouse, and squirrel was placed into the fresh-kill pile. "Now that was a hunt," I said to Poppyfrost. "It was, it made me tired," she yawned. She obviously hasn't been sleeping well. "You need rest, trust me I'll tell Squirrelflight." I said and flicked my tail towards the warriors' den. She sighed and padded off. "Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost needs her rest bad," I told the ginger deputy. She nodded. She began her organizing again. I saw Mousewhisker and Hazeltail talking to each other. I walked over. "Hey!" I said cheerfully. "Hey," Mousewhisker and Hazeltail at the same time. "Such a poor loss for ThunderClan," Hazeltail said, her head hung low. "The dead warriors? Yeah it is, Firestar, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Mousefur, Hollyleaf," I said listing off the dead warriors. "Bramblestar's leadership is a bit different then Firestar's," Mousewhisker said. "Yeah, they are completely different cats!" I said hoping that Mousewhisker hated Bramblestar. I thought Bramblestar is a good leader. He is strong, loyal, and trustworthy. Mousewhisker didn't say anything. Hazeltail stared blankly at Mousewhisker and me, then back again. I sighed, these were two plain cats! And they were my brother and sister! I walked away from them, hoping they weren't talking about Bramblestar. It was nightime. The ThunderClan warriors were retreating into their dens. I padded inside to my nest. Time to meet Honeyfern again. I curled up and swiftly fell asleep. I jerked away, something felt different. Wait, Honeyfern didn't visit me tonight? Did I do something wrong?Questions popped into my head. It started to give me a headache. I groaned at the pain and padded into Jayfeather's den. The blind medicine cat was organizing herbs. "Yes, Berrynose?" the gray tabby cat asked. "Really bad headache," I answered. Jayfeather turned around and laughed. "Wait, Jayfeather?" I asked him. "You got a berry on your nose," he giggled like a kit. "But you can't see!" I exclaimed. "I see in different ways," Jayfeather said. "Let me see what I can do," the medicine cat said. He tried everything, and I MEAN it. This sucks, I GOT A BERRY FOR A NOSE!! Wonderful. I started to cry. "What will my Clanmates think of me?" I asked the cat. "They will laugh," he was being honest. I cried and started feeling pain, like some cat was ripping me apart. "AHH!" I screamed. I fliched when Jayfeather touched me. "Your dying," Jayfeather simply said. ''Dying? ''I thought. Was I really leaving ThunderClan, am I joining StarClan? It seemed impossible but it happened. I WAS DEAD! I wanted to see my kits' ceremony. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Berrynose cries his eyes out) Well... THE END!!!!